Panic at the Disco!
=Panic at the disco!= Panic at the Disco! (¡Terror en la disco!) es un episodio de Happy Tree Friends: Amazing Disasters Principales. Lindura Willow Eyes Secundarios. Colmillos Black berry Shyness Alectra Apariciones. Shoey Floki Flaky Snezhnyy Trama Lindura y Willow van caminando a una fiesta en los rincones más oscuros de la ciudad. En el camino se encuentran a Eyes, quien decide ir con ellas; Lindura le dice que traiga a sus amigos, Eyes acepta. Un poco más tarde encuentran a Black Berry y Shyness, además, Colmillos se presenta a ellas. En mitad del trayecto, Colmillos pregunta por las parejas de la fiesta, lo que causa que se organicen Lindura con Colmillos, Eyes con Willow y Black Berry con Shyness (A su tristeza, debido a su amor por Eyes). Tras llegar a la entrada, se encuentran con Alectra, quien les avisa de una presentación que dará Shoey y Floki. Mientras que Eyes y Electra se ven felices por esto, a Shyness, Black Berry, Lindura y Willow no les place; esto resulta en un comentario de Lindura, que causa que Electra le dé un puñetazo, rompiéndole los dientes; más adelante, Electra le ofrece “caramelos” al grupo, para su gusto (Excepto por Shyness, quien se queja de que les dará caries). Les ofrece dos tipos, “Splendids” y “Flipped”; de estos, el grupo, exceptuando a Shyness, toma una de cada cual; Willow, un puñado. No mucho tiempo después, el grupo cae sobre los efectos del “caramelo”; Shoey, quien ha subido al escenario, es estrangulado a la muerte por Lindura, Alectra pierde parte de su pierna y ojo por Willow, quien muerde esto desquiciada, Black Berry confunde a Shyness por Flaky y la empieza a acosar, y Colmillos descuartiza a Flaky; Alectra, a manera de defensa, le muerde la cabeza a Willow, rompiéndole el cráneo y matándola. Floki, quien también subió al escenario, es rasguñado por Lindura y apuñalado en los ojos por Colmillos, matándolo; cortamente, Lindura muere por sobredosis. La multitud empieza a reaccionar violentamente y se desata una pelea en la disco; Eyes es víctima de esto, siendo desmembrado por la multitud, mientras que también le arrancan los intestinos. Alectra, viendo que la situación se pone peor, escapa; Black Berry encuentra una batería de cañones artificiales, los cuales prende, accidentalmente quemando la disco e incinerando a Snezhnyy. Colmillos, quien estaba comiendo las entrañas de Floki, ve a Shyness y la ataca; Black Berry la defiende, forzando bayas venenosas en la boca de Colmillos, este empieza a vomitar sangre, después sus órganos y cortamente muere. Shyness se ve agradecida, pero cuando Black Berry la intenta besar, esta se niega y llora tras ver la cabeza decapitada de Eyes; Black Berry, afectada por esto, la empuja a la audiencia, la cual la hace trizas, despedazándola lenta y dolorosamente. No muy poco después, la disco explota, matando a Black Berry y a la audiencia. Viendo el desastre arriba de una colina, Alectra, simplemente se encoge de hombros mientras que el iris se cierra en ella. Moraleja: “Don’t do drugs and go to school!” (¡No tomes droga y ve a la escuela!) Heridas Lindura es golpeada en la cara por Alectra, lo que le tumba los dientes. Alectra es mordida por Willow, la quien le arranca un pedazo de su pierna y también del ojo. Floki es rasguñado por Lindura y apuñalado en los ojos por colmillos. Black Berry, Snezhnyy, Shyness y varios GTFs sufren de quemaduras. Muertes Shoey es estrangulado a la muerte por Lindura. Flaky es descuartizada por Colmillos. Alectra le muerde la cabeza a Willow, matándola. Floki muere tras ser apuñalado en los ojos. Lindura muere por sobredosis del “caramelo”. Eyes es brutalmente desmembrado por la multitud y sus intestinos arrancados. Colmillos muere por bayas venenosas, vomitando sangre y sus órganos. Snezhnyy se quema a la muerte. Shyness es despedazada por la audiencia. Black Berry muere en la explosión de la disco. Varios GTFs mueren tras la explosión de la disco. Trivia Este episodio está basado en una noticia Argentina, en la cual se anuncia la muerte de un individuo por una droga de nombre “Superman”. Esto se referencia por la muerte de Lindura por la droga llamada “Splendid”. El nombre está basado en un grupo musical del mismo nombre. El nombre de las drogas se basa en los personajes Splendid y Flippy (“Splendid” y ”Flipped” respectivamente). Lo mismo ocurre con los efectos de “Flipped”. Este episodio fue creado mediante un roleo del cual se tomó nota. Categoría:Episodios Categoría:Episodios de HTF: Amazing Disasters